parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuphead and Mugman's Cuddly Dinosaur
Summary Cuphead and Mugman are excited for having a sleepover with Penny and can't find their cuddly dinosaur. Penny recalls that he left him at Play park. So, they go there to get their cuddly dinosaur back. Characters Presenting *Penny *Cuphead and Mugman *Rita *Thunderbolt *Scar Snout *Phil DeVile, Lil DeVil and Susie Carmichael *Top Hat *Patch *Laura Carrot *Perdita *Pongo *Snivy (debut) Recap Cuphead and Mugman are spending the night with Penny for a sleepover. Penny always sleeps with her teddy bear and Cuphead and Mugman always slept their cuddly dinosaur that they had when they were little cups. When Cuphead and Mugman were going to get their cuddly dinosaur out of their bag, he was not there. Cuphead and Mugman thought for sure they packed their cuddly dinosaur in his bag. Penny, Cuphead and Mugman stopped and thought. Penny recalls that she, Cuphead and Mugman were at play park and Penny thought that Cuphead and Mugman's cuddly dinosaur fell out of their bag because it was opened. Cuphead and Mugman really needed to get their cuddly dinosaur back. So, Penny, Cuphead and Mugman went out on a night time emergency rescue to get Cuphead and Mugman's cuddly dinosaur from play park to take back for their sleepover at Penny's house. First, they had to figure out the quickest way to play park. They try to ask Thunderbolt but he was asleep. So, they tried waking him up. When Thunderbolt woke up, he thought it was morning and it wasn't. So, Penny, Cuphead and Mugman explained to Thunderboly that they needed to find Cuphead and Mugman's Cuddly Dinosaur who is lost. Thunderbolt was in shock but accepted the request to help Cuphead and Mugman find their cuddly dinosaur. The viewer had to say Thunderbolt and the viewer did so. Thunderbolt explained that the quickest to get to play park is to pass the animal center, pass Top Hat's barn to get to play park. So, Penny, Cuphead and Mugman got going. They stopped for a moment because Cuphead and Mugman were still sad that they left their cuddly dinosaur behind at play park. Suddenly, a pokemon peeked out and cheers up Cuphead and Mugman. Penny told Cuphead and Mugman that it was Snivy who was trying to cheer them up. Cuphead and Mugman feel a little better and decided to catch that star. Suddenly more stars appeared. Penny, Cuphead and Mugman catch the stars and put them into the star pocket. After that, they reach the animal center. They see Patch as he blows the conch shell. Patch came down and said hi to his cousin Penny and her friends Cuphead and Mugman. Patch explained that the grown up animals were trying to find their babies for bedtime. The grown up capybara finds her baby and so did the armadillo. The mama macaw, tapir and banana bird can't find their babies. So, they started helping out the mama macaw who went caw-caw. They listened for a tweet-tweet, a high pitched caw-caw and a chirp-chirp. The viewer finds the baby macaw in the tree. Next, Penny, Cuphead, Mugman and Patch help tapir who went squeak-squeak. Once again, they listened for the tweet-tweet, caw-caw and chirp-chirp. They find the baby tapir behind the rock which moved completely out of the way. Finally, they help the banana bird which went tweet-tweet and the baby banana bird was behind the coconuts. After all the moms found their babies for bedtime, Penny knew a song in Spanish to get the babies to go to sleep. It was called "Buena Noches" which means "good night". After the song, the animals were fast asleep. Penny, Cuphead and Mugman had to get going. They were on their way to play park to find Cuphead and Mugman's cuddly dinosaur. Patch wishes Cuphead and Mugman "buena suerte" for good luck. After passing the animal center, they see Top Hat at his barn who was getting ready for bed. Top Hat showed Penny, Cuphead and Mugman his 9 guys and says he can't go to sleep without 'em. Cuphead and Mugman tells Top Hat that he sleeps with his cuddly dinosaur but lost him at play park. Top Hat thought that was a bummer. And then Top Hat told Cuphead and Mugman: "Aww, I hope you find him." Suddenly, they heard Scar Snout. Top Hat thought Scar Snout will try to swipe his 9 guys. Scar Snout sneaks behind Penny, Cuphead, Mugman and Top Hat and swiped Top Hat's 9 guys and hid them inside his barn. Cuphead and Mugman decided to climb up to the top of the barn and throw down Top Hat's stuffed animals one at a time. Cuphead and Mugman looked around and said that it's dark in the barn and needed something to see in the dark. So, Penny tries to ask Rita. But, Rita was asleep. Penny tries to wake up Rity. She tries to shout out loud. Rita wakes up and Rita saw it was still night time. Penny explained to Rita that Scar Snout swiped Top Hat's guys and Cuphead and Mugman need something to see in the dark. Rita was surprised but accepts the assignment for Cuphead and Mugman. The viewer just has to say "Rita" and the viewer did so. Cuphead and Mugman needed something to see in the dark. The viewer finds a flashlight. They get it out and pass the flashlight to Cuphead and Mugman. Now, that Cuphead and Mugman has a flashlight, he can throw down all 9 of Top Hat's guys to the ground. The viewer counts along with Cuphead and Mugman. After that, Top Hat catches his 9 guys. He was so happy. After Top Hat got back his 9 guys, he tells Penny, Cuphead and Mugman that he has to get something. Penny, Cuphead and Mugman shrug but they got going again to play park. The sun was setting. Penny, Cuphead and Mugman needed a way to get up to play park. Suddenly, they see Top Hat in his hot air balloon. Top Hat brought his balloon for Penny, Cuphead and Mugman so they can get up to play park. Top Hat says "abajo" to lower his balloon to ground. Penny, Cuphead and Mugman thanked Top Hat. Top Hat reminds Penny, Cuphead and Mugman to say "arriba" for "up" and "abajo" for "down". Top Hat had to get to bed and wished them good luck. Penny, Cuphead and Mugman say "arriba" and the balloon raised up into the sky. Along the way, they see Laura Carrot. They made a wish. Penny, Cuphead and Mugman wished to find Cuphead and Mugman's dinosaur. Laura Carrot hopes their wish comes true. Penny, Cuphead and Mugman thanked Laura Carrot. After that, Penny saw play park down below. Penny, Cuphead and Mugman say "abajo" to lower the balloon down to play park. After that, they jump out and look around for Cuphead and Mugman's cuddly dinosaur. They check the swing set and the slide and suddenly, they find Cuphead and Mugman's cuddly dinosaur in the sandbox. Cuphead and Mugman were pleased to get their cuddly dinosaur back and Penny had good news for him. Penny tells Cuphead and Mugman that they can now have their sleepover. Back at Penny's house, Penny's teddy bear rides on top of Cuphead and Mugman's cuddly dinosaur on top of a pile of pillows and imagined that it was a volcano. Cuphead and Mugman goes: "Don't worry Osito, I can get us down from this volcano. I'm a flying dinosaur." Penny goes: "Excelente, let's go. Then they both go, "vamos abajo". Cuphead and Mugman were so glad to get their cuddly dinosaur back so that they can have their sleepover with Penny. Penny gets in her bed and Cuphead and Mugman get in their beds and get tucked in. Perdita and Pongo flick the light switch off. Cuphead and Mugman tell Penny good night and love her. Penny replies and says she couldn't have found Cuphead and Mugman's cuddly dinosaur without the viewer's help. And that's the time where Cuphead and Mugman find their cuddly dinosaur at play park and where Cuphead and Mugman had their sleepover with Penny at her house. Places In Episode *1. Patch's Animal Center *2. Top Hat's Barn *3. Play Park Trivia *Penny, Cuphead & Mugman are in their pajamas after they got back Cuphead and Mugman's Cuddly Dinosaur from play park. *This is the 73rd episode of the show. *Ten Cents and Emily do not appear in this episode. *Rita and Thunderbolt might be sleeping during Penny's adventure because it is almost bedtime. *This is the second time Thunderbolt asks the viewer(s) to say "Thunderbolt", as well as Rita's (number) time asking the viewer(s) to say "Rita!" Gallery Uk 101-dalmations chi penny r f7711c4b.jpeg|Penny as Dora SugarCupheadMugman.png 05e7789044bf929afe7d05b7d70e054e--rita-oliver-and-company.jpg Capturethunderbolt4.jpg Scar Snout.png Phil-Lil.png Susie Carmichael in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg TopHatandZebedee.png Eu 101-dalmations chi patch n 7ed9305a.jpeg Laura Carrot ID Cartoon Short.png Perdita eyes closed.jpg Pongo-101-dalmatians-the-series-48.4.jpg Snivy.png Explorer Star Snivy Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Ideas